The Splash
by Pinoy-MagicMist
Summary: Natsu and Happy visit a beach that has an ocean with a big secret. Natsu wonders what will happen, Love? Death? Randomness? Fun? a Fish Tail?
1. A Force!

**Hi guys this is Pinoy - Magic Mist Speaking! This is my first fanfic! Please go easy on me... :) Sorry if you think the first chappy is too short. (Because it is... :p)**

* * *

A pink haired boy with a white scaley scarf walks into a two-story high building. "Aye! Natsu! Can we go to the beach?" a blue feline asked gleefully. Natsu looked thoughtful for a minute and nodded agreeingly. "Sure!" Natsu said cheerfully.

_**-FEW DAYS LATER-**_

There is a freaked out Natsu getting pulled into a train with an anxious Happy.

"No! I changed my mind, why don't we go for some mint ice-cream?" Natsu asked anxiously, as he started sweating uncontrollably.

"Aye! Don't be a coward, Natsu!" Happy mocked the poor boy, as he rolls his black eyes. After minutes of hard pulling and threatening, Natsu finally gave in and went in the train.

"Natsu, get your head out of the window!" Happy said somewhat in a cheerful voice.

"Blelchhaggragh!"Natsu repiled.

After hours of spending time with a puking Natsu, they got out of the train.

"Aye! Natsu, you look so green." Happy pointed out happily.

"Next time, we are walking!" said a sulking Natsu, trying not to barf all over his scaly white scarf.

"Aye! Look at the beach!" Happy said as his eyes sparkle in admiration.

Natsu turned his gaze to the sparkling soft white sand, over the glaring sun, and over it, the reflected light of the blue colored foamy calm ocean, and the cotton candy shaped white clouds in the blue sky. Natsu's eyes widen, there right on the side of the calm ocean, is a hotdog stand.

"Hotdogs!" Natsu yelled as if he was a 3 year old boy jumping in a chocolate pool, while he runs to the stand.

"1 Jewel for 2 hotdogs." A man with a fluffy white beard said.

"Wow they're really cheap!" Natsu commented, as he handed 1 Jewel to him.

"Well because they are in sale...You are lucky you came on a day like this" the good man says.

While waiting patiently, Natsu's dark orbs caught Happy laying comfortably on a aqua green folding chair. After Natsu gets the hotdogs, he yells,

"Hotdogs!"

"Thank you!" Happy said,as he snatches a hotdog out of the man's hands.

"Ahhh" Natsu moans, satisfied with the delicious taste of the juicy Hotdog. Natsu, being Natsu, finishes his hotdog in a shocking 2 seconds.

"Natsu! You have something on your face." Happy said, Snickering secretly. Natsu gave him a questioning look and glances down to find a ketchup and mustard moustache plastered directly above his lip. Natsu and Happy started to laugh uncontrollably, so uncontrollable that they both started choking randomly on air.

They turned their gaze to the ocean randomly as if some force was forcing to make them turn their head.

"What the hell?" Natsu says to him self when he turns to the ocean, feeling as if there was an imaginary hand turning his spiky pink-haired head to the ocean.

He manages to make a glance at Happy and found he was not doing it, his head was being forced to turn too.

Natsu figured it was going to be a long day for Happy and himself.

* * *

**I hope you like the first chappy! 3 :3**


	2. Under The Sea

**Hi Guys! I hope you liked my first chappy**

* * *

_**-PREVIOUSLY-**_

_They turned their gaze to the ocean randomly as if some force was forcing to make them turn their head._

"_What the hell?" Natsu says to him self when he turns to the ocean, feeling as if there was an imaginary hand turning his spiky pink-haired head to the ocean. _

_He manages to make a glance at Happy and found he was not doing it, his head was being forced to turn too._

_Natsu figured that it was going to be a long day for Happy and himself._

* * *

Natsu soon spotted a little splash and started hearing a beauiful melody locating from the deep ocean.

_Come into the ocean,_

_here its safe._

* * *

_Come into the ocean,_

_and stay there forever._

_Come forth into the ocean,_

_here there is no harm._

_Come into the ocean,_

_and BE OUR SLAVE!_

* * *

Suddenly, Natsu came into a trance after the song and saw a big turkey leg go into the ocean. Natsu came after it and was dragged into the bottom of the ocean after he fainted from the trance.

**-A FEW MINUTES LATER-**

Natsu's eyes fluttered open, his orbs immediately started examining the area he was in.

Then, he felt tightness wrapped around his ankle and soon figures it was chains. As his eyes frantically scan the area, he finds a guard with soft green curly hair, very light azure eyes, a orange tail fin, and very filthy long nails.

"I-Iike your hair" Natsu stuttered timidly.

"Oh! Thank you, at least you have taste, but honey, I'm not letting you go because your going to be the other siren's dinner." The siren guard deadpanned as she points a trident close to his neck.

"_Help Me!_" Natsu screamed helplessly in his mind as he starts looking around with pure horror in his dark eyes.

A figure of a siren or a mermaid catches his eyes and when he was not looking, the guard left him.

Soon, the figure comes close enough to look at how the figure looks like.

It has soft blonde hair that has a ribbon tied securely around her bangs, with soft peach skin, big brown orbs, a white sleeve less shirt, and an aqua colored tail.

The mysterious girl was suddenly approaching closer until she is close enough to be able to take the chains off Natsu's feet.

"Come with me if you want to live." she said with urgency. "Oh hell no! I don't want another siren to eat me!" Natsu cried in anguish.

"I'm not a siren, baka!I don't have filthy long nails like those bitches!" The said mermaid replied furiously, a visible tick mark had form onto her head, as she pulled Natsu toward north. Natsu in that moment was petrified and confused on what on earth could have been going on.

"Ah! Intruder! She is stealing our lunch!" A siren yelled violently .

Moments after the siren declared the latest news, hideous looking sirens chased after Natsu and the unknown beauty until they reach an pink anemone.

"Why can't they chase us anymore?" Natsu asked curiously. " Well, sirens are banished creatures, so there is a force field to keep them out." The blonde explained.

"What is your name anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Oh! My name is Lucy Heartfilla!" The mermaid said.

"My guardian is the ruler of the sea creatures, he is King Triton." Lucy added as a after thought.

Natsu's eyes widen disbelief. "King Triton! You gotta be kidding me!" he said in a dramatic tone.

"I'm not kidding, but remember! He's not my father." Lucy clarified.

"Well, Let's go!" Lucy declares as she drags a poor Natsu to The unknown at 30 miles per minute.

**-FEW MINUTES LATER-**

Natsu and Lucy arrive at the Main Castle where she lives with her said "father". Natsu's eyes widen at admiration. The castle has a humongous picture of a big bowl of ramen posted at the middle window to advertise the ramen.

Both teens entered the 7-story stone built castle and went through 3 sets of spiral stairways that have 40 steps each, 3 hallways and 5 huge doors. And they go by 4 restrooms, 6 master bedrooms, 7 broom closets, 3 abnormally large kitchens, and finally 1 ramen noodle shop.

They stop at a massive secured door, one of the biggest door in the whole castle Natsu had ever seen yet. The door is made of polished cedar and has handles decorated by koi fish and catfish. _'I bet Happy would have been munching on this if he was here. . .' _Natsu thought solemnly about his old buddy back home.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chappy! Regards to my awesome editor, Crescent Moon a.k.a My cousin! 3 :3**


	3. A Beginning Of A War

**Moshi Moshi! I hope you liked Chappy 3! :3 Oh! And I got your review! I am continuing and I will Read A Fairy Melody and Katiou vs Katious. :3 Thanks for reviewing! :)**

* * *

**-PREVIOUSLY-**

_Both teens entered the 7-story stone built castle and went through 3 sets of spiral stairways that have 40 steps each, 3 hallways and 5 huge doors. And they go by 4 restrooms, 6 master bedrooms, 7 broom closets, 3 abnormally large kitchens, and finally 1 ramen noodle shop._

_They stop at a massive secured door, one of the biggest door in the whole castle Natsu had ever seen yet. The door is made of polished cedar and has handles decorated by koi fish and catfish. 'I bet Happy would have been munching on this if he was here. . .' Natsu thought solemnly about his old buddy back home_.

The door suddenly opened and revealed the sea green painted room with blue wave designs that outline the borders of the stain glass that forms a picture of a mermaid, an another wood door on the left side of the room, and 1 wood desk polished completely with a koi fish carved on the top of the desk.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"Lucy asked anixously.

A man with a long white beard, azure eyes, soft peachy skin, and a turquoise fish tail came from the door.

"Yes Lucy?" the mer asked kindly.

"Is that King Triton Luce?" Natsu asked amazed.

"Yes Natsu and who is Luce?" Lucy asked confused.

"It's a nickname."

"Oh... No one called me Luce before."

"Well now you have someone who call you Luce!"

* * *

**-NATSU'S POV-**

"Anyway, a bunch of sirens dragged Natsu to their kingdom to eat, so I saved him... When can I take him back? PLEASE KING TRITON, PLEASE SAY YES! I FEEL BAD FOR HIM!" Lucy asked eagerly.

_'She taking me to land? Is she freaking crazy? People will see Luce, take her, and do science experiments on her!' _I thought silently.

"No, Honey, not right now, we are under a war with the sirens, since the force field broke." King Triton said candidly.

**-NORMAL POV-**

When Natsu was about to complain, Lucy and himself heard a "OMMM NOM-NOM NOM OMMM NOM-NOM" coming from outside from outside of the room.

Soon, Natsu and Lucy slammed the door open, just to find blue feline with a green backpack flattened into a pancake and a half eaten golden handle of the door.

"Aye! This gold fish tastes like gold!" The blue feline said regrettably.

"Happy! How did you get here?" Natsu asked happily.

"Oh! I jumped in your pocket when you were going into the ocean and I slipped out of your pocket just to find 2 golden fish that looked tasty." Happy explained.

"That's why my pocket was so bulky!" Natsu said thoughtfully.

"Skkrreeecchhhh" an unknown noise squeaked.

"Sirens!" King Triton exclaimed timidly. "Send out the guards!" he screamed loudly.

Thousands of mers joined in one group ready to battle the hideous sirens that are approaching their area.

"Ring the bells! Evacuate everyone!" he shouted very loudly and loud bells chimed and millions of mer people fled the area immediately in one direction, north.

"W-What is happening?" Natsu asked timidly.

"They're coming, the sirens..." Lucy said helplessly

* * *

**Sorry if this chappy is too short for you! I wanted to save the exciting parts of the next chappy because a lot of stuff will be going on. Oh! and if I don't post for a while, I blame it on school and swimming, but don't worry I won't stop this story until the real end of the story. :)**


	4. The Three Sirens

**Hi Guys! I hope you liked the last chappy (chapter)! :) Well... Here is**

**Chappy (chapter) four! 3 :3 ENJOY!**

* * *

**_-PREVIOUSLY-_ **

"_Happy! How did you get here?" Natsu asked happily._

"_Oh! I jumped in your pocket when you were going into the ocean and I slipped out of your pocket just to find 2 golden fish that looked tasty." Happy explained._

"_That's why my pocket was so bulky!" Natsu said._

"_Skkrrecchhhh" a noise squaked._

"_Sirens!" King Triton exclaimed timidly. "Send out the guards!" he screamed loudly._

_Thousands of mers joined in one group ready to battle the hideous sirens that are approaching their area._

"_Ring the bells! Evacuate everyone!" he shouted very loudly and loud bells chimed and millions of mer people fled the area immediately._

"_W-What is happening?" Natsu asked timidly._

"_They're coming, the sirens..." Lucy said helplessly._

* * *

Natsu,Lucy and Happy each grab a sea green trident, and made a mad dash towards the exit.

Poor Happy was still trying to devour the leftovers of the golden handle from the cedar entrance. But Natsu being the owner of Happy had succesfully carried him away.

Once they got out of the castle, the bell chime was still audible , yet in the area was no sirens in sight.

"Now where are those Ugly Freaks of Nature?" Lucy said furiously as she scans the area.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, three sirens pounced on them unexpectedly.

"Aye! There they are!" Happy exclaims gleefully as he started dancing randomly.

"Yeah,great job Happy!" Natsu said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

_'Awe. . .no fish treat?' _Happy thought solemnly in his mind.

One Siren plunged itself to Natsu, while two more Sirens head over to Lucy and Happy.

Natsu looked over Lucy and Happy, worriedly.

Since Natsu is in the water, he doesn't use his fire power on the siren, so he falcon punched the siren in its hideous face and kicked its tail.

"Owww! Why does your tail have to be so hard with bones!" Natsu said furiously with holding his foot.

He looks at the siren. _'Aww man! The falcon punch didn't even leave a scratch!' Natsu said in his mind._

The siren swims toward Natsu really fast in the wrong direction and collided with the hard rock structure of the castle.

"Boo-ya!" Natsu yells at the knocked-out siren.

Natsu turns around and looks at Lucy and Happy again.

Lucy summons Aquarius. _'How can she do that?' _Natsu asked confused.

"Aquarius, sweep up these sirens ONLY." Lucy commands.

"I was just with my boyfriend and you disturbed me, if you summon me AGAIN, I will kill you!" Aquarius said in an annoyed tone.

When Natsu looked at only Happy, he could see that happy was freaking out that he was next to Lucy and Aquarius who are part fish.

Soon, a big whirlpool formed and sucked in Happy, Natsu, Lucy, and the siren. The whirlpool threw the siren towards the he hard stone castle and threw Lucy, Natsu, and Happy onto the wet sand.

"Urghh" They all said.

"I told her to not sweep us up!" Lucy screamed furiously.

"All we need to do is to make a force field around The Siren Area." Lucy said happily.

"Can I eat you?" Happy asked while he was drooling.

"NO! Why would I let you eat me?" Lucy screamed madly.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy head to The Siren Area and hear a "SKRREEACCHHH" noise in the middle of their journey.

* * *

**Well that's probably it for Chappy 4! Oh and if you are wondering why they only fought 3 sirens is because the rest of the army of King Triton defeated the rest...**

**I hope you liked it! :) This chappy (chapter) is pretty short, but at least shorter than chappy (chapter) 3! :)**


	5. Bam! A New Force Field!

**Hi Guys! How you doin'? Anyway, here is chappy (chapter) 5!**

**ENJOY! Sorry that I didn't upload chappies for sooo long.**

* * *

_**-PREVIOUSLY-**_

_"Aquarius, sweep up these sirens ONLY." Lucy commands._

_"I was just with my boyfriend and you disturbed me, if you summon me AGAIN, I will kill you!" Aquarius said in an annoyed tone._

_When Natsu looked at only Happy, he could see that happy was freaking out that he was next to Lucy and Aquarius who are part fish._

_Soon, a big whirlpool formed and sucked in Happy, Natsu, Lucy, and the siren. The whirlpool threw the siren towards the he hard stone castle and threw Lucy, Natsu, and Happy onto the wet sand._

_"Urghh" They all said._

_"I told her to not sweep us up!" Lucy screamed furiously._

_"All we need to do is to make a force field around The Siren Area." Lucy said happily._

_"Can I eat you?" Happy asked while he was drooling._

_"NO! Why would I let you eat me?" Lucy screamed madly._

_Lucy, Natsu, and Happy head to The Siren Area and hear a "SKRREEACCHHH" noise in the middle of their journey._

* * *

"W-What was that?" Natsu asked timidly.

"Another random siren." Lucy said without thinking.

Natsu turned to face Lucy. "How do you know?" Natsu asked in annoyance.

"Well I-"Two sirens jumped from Natsu's side and Lucy's side, making them bump into each other and sure enough, their lips accidentally collided into each other.

Immediately they thought this:

'_Why am I kissing Luce?'_ Natsu questioned in his mind.

'_Why am I kissing Natsu?'_ Lucy questioned in her mind.

"Aye! Natsu and Lucy are kissing! Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree K - I- S- S- I- N- G!" Happy chanted and started dancing his signature dance.

Both of Natu and Lucy's eyes widen and they both stop kissing.

"Sorry!" Lucy said shyly, blushing madly.

"Why are you blushing?" Natsu said puzzled.

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't blushing! I have allergies!"

Lucy said furiously.

"Ok then, you just have allergies." Natsu said sarcastically.

The trio continue their journey to The Siren Area, in search for a way to bring all the hideous sirens into The Siren Area, trap the sirens, then make a new secure force field that will stop the sirens from interfering with The Mermaid Area.

"So…, what are we going to use to lure the sirens into The Siren Area?" Natsu questioned, trying to change the subject of kissing Lucy accidentally.

"Since sirens are pretty much stupid and like fish, then we should gather some fish, throw the fish into The Siren Area for the sirens to get, and then make them stay in The Siren Area by an electric eel, which they are scared of." Lucy said thoughtfully.

"That's an impressive plan! Can I eat the leftover fish?" Happy said while he was making his eyes wide.

"NO." Natsu and Lucy said seriously.

"OK! Let's sing a song! We're going to the SI-I-IRENS TO GE-E-ET EEEATEN! SO THEY CAN RU-U-ULE THE EARTHHH! WE SHOULD BAI-I-L OUT RRRIGHT NOW! NATSU SHOULD MA-A-ARRY LUCY SO I CAN E-E-EAT HER WHILE NA-A-ATSU IS NOT LOOKING!" Happy sang off-pitched continuously while Natsu and Lucy ignore him.

_**-A FEW AGONIZING MINUTES OF HAPPY SINGING THE ANNOYING SONG LATER-**_

**-NATSU'S POV-**

Finally! The annoying song of Happy is gone! Now I can hear myself think! LALALALALALA! Yup, I can hear myself think! I really like Lucy, but she is a MERMAID! *_Sigh*_ I should start thinking of what I am going to do. Ah! Well I'm too lazy.

"Where are we going to catch the fish?" I questioned thoughtfully.

A school of fish went past us quickly. There must be hundereds of fish. I bet Happy is really happy righty now.

"FISH" We screamed cheerfully.

I suddenly see Luce with a random big fish net that came out of nowhere and Happy grabbing fish with his blue, furry hands and handing them to Luce. Now, I see the huge school of fish GONE in only a few seconds. There is nothing except Luce, a big full fish net, and a fat blue cat. Probably Happy ate a lot of fish when Luce was not looking. Oh well.

"We need, we really need to take this fish to The Siren Area, quickly" Luce said urgently.

We rushed to the siren area.

_**-A FEW MINUTES LATER-**_

"Finally! We are here! Luce, where are we going to the leave fish at?" I asked quickly.

"Right over there." Luce said pointing to the left of The Siren Area.

We quickly threw the fish net to where Lucy told me to and soon, thousands of hideous sirens appeared in the area where the fish is.

"Let's find the button to the force field." Lucy said seriously.

"Ok." I replied understanding what we are supposed to do.

"The button is violet-blue. Remember that." Lucy said anxiously to get the mission over.

I swam to the right side of The Siren Area to where a blue and a violet-blue button is. I figured that the blue button was to disable the force field and the violet-blue button is to enable the force field, so I pushed the violet-blue button. The button suddenly lightened up like a light bulb and made a beeping noise. Before I knew it a big, somewhat purple force field formed and trapped all the sirens. The Mission was over!

I quickly swam over to Luce to tell the really good news.

"I pushed the button!" I screamed loudly and cheerfully.

"Good job!" Lucy said giving me a thumbs up.

Happy, Lucy, and I did a big group hug.

"Wait till we tell King Triton!" Lucy said after the awesome group hug.

_**-A FEW HOURS LATER-**_

" I NOW REWARD YOU WITH THE TITLE OF BEING THE HERO OF THE MERMAID AREA!" King Triton beamed very loudly as he places a gold medallion on my vest.

"YOU MAY STAY, IF YOU WANT." King Triton shouted kindly.

"I'll stay!" I said quickly.

I look at my right and see Lucy giving me a very happy grin and a big thumbs up.

My day just got better.

* * *

**I Hope you will like the epilogue in the next chappy! 3**

**This chappy is my longest one yet! It is soon going to be a NaLu! :3**


	6. The Epilogue

**Hi guys! This chappy is going to be pretty short. Oh! I want to tell you something, My birthday is coming up! At June 14. I also forgot to put something on my calendar, my birthday. Silly me. Heheheheh. Another awesome or aweshome (that's what my cousin would say) thing is that I am going to this resort in Virginia, Cherrystone on the 23****rd****! Anyway, here is the epicly awesome epilogue!**

* * *

_**-PREVIOUSLY-**_

" _I NOW REWARD YOU WITH THE TITLE OF BEING THE HERO OF THE MERMAID AREA!" King Triton beamed very loudly as he places a gold medallion on my vest._

"_YOU MAY STAY, IF YOU WANT." King Triton shouted kindly._

"_I'll stay!" I said quickly._

_I look at my right and see Lucy giving me a very happy grin and a big thumbs up._

_My day just got better._

* * *

**-NATSU'S POV-**

Ahhh! I have an awesome life. I found out that Luce is half human because her mom was human. So, we left The Mermaid Area and the sea to land.

And, we had to take a train. Ughh…

When we got off and arrived at my house we started hanging out together a lot. Soon, I fell in love with Luce, but not only with her beauty, I fell in love with her personality she is really nice when she was in a good mood

(She is usually in a good mood) and she is really generous when Happy and I are really hungry.

I soon confessed to her that I loved her and she told me she felt the same way. Our relationship grew closer and eventually we got married after 4 years since we saved The Mermaid Area.

Once in a while we would visit the ocean and The Mermaid Area.

Happy's song was right that we got married, but the song was also wrong that Happy would eat Luce because he never got the chance to.

And we all lived happily ever after.

The End

* * *

**Man! That was a short chapter. I felt awkward when I was writing the epilogue. Now I can make another story! Happy , Yippie, Yehey! **

**Well I hope that you like this story that I made. :3**


End file.
